Saiyan Bonding
by zelasswilder
Summary: "You get one question every day. I will answer this question. Then you leave me alone to do what I please. Do you understand, child?" A Vegeta/Bra bonding fic. Now Complete!
1. You're Very Vague

**Author's Notes**: New series. Probably going to be about the length of Sustenance with Love. There's a lot more to work off of with this one though.

* * *

Bra looked over at her father for a long time, watching him just sit there silently while the group of earthling warriors talked and played. All except him. It was fitting- he wasn't an Earthling and so he didn't associate with them. Even after marrying one, he just didn't want to involve himself in the idle chit-chat. So, Prince Vegeta would sit with his back to the wall of the Capsule Corporation, his arms crossed over his broad chest with his eyes shut and his head held high in a prideful manner only he was able to portray.

Her blue eyes looked around, nobody was paying much attention to her currently. They were too busy yelling at Trunks and Goten for doing something ignorant. _As usual_, she scoffed to herself.

So, Bra decided to slip away from the Earthlings. She was already in-tuned enough with that side of her bloodline. Nah, it was time for her to ask her dad some questions about her Saiyan heritage.

"Yo, Daddy," Bra spun around slightly on her heel gracefully and plopped her feet down in front of him, staring up into his face as she awaited his reaction.

He opened his eyes to look at her, his expression stoic and unreadable. "Hmm." Of course. He didn't like to use his words. She sneered in irritation of that fact. He was so difficult sometimes!

"Dad, I want to learn about you," the pushy fourteen year old poked his chest matter-of-factly.

"That's very vague."

"You're very vague!" she countered.

And Vegeta took the childish statement silently, turning his head to look away from her and at the scenery.

"Daddy," Bra put the sugary tone back on for him as she tried again, "I was curious about my Saiyan heritage is all and I figured _you_ were the best person to ask."

His eyes were on her face again. Yup, she had him. "Why right now?"

"Well," Bra began rocking back and forth on her heels innocently, "You never talk about it. So I figured now is as good a time as any to ask you about it."

Vegeta's gaze turned to look at the Earthlings for a long time. It irked Bra how long it was taking for him to take her up on the offer.

"I mean," she began hastily, "You just stand over here all dejected looking. I figured that Saiyan thing might have something to do with it but then Goku would be all dejected TOO. I wanted some evaluation."

He snorted in astonishment of how casual she was acting, "You don't have enough _time_ for a 'Saiyan evaluation.'"

"We can always stop and pick up later," she suggested.

Vegeta turned his eyes to look at her again. He was considering it. She could tell by how his eyebrows were scrunching together. Yeah, she had him.

"Come inside," he ordered, pushing himself off the wall with his foot before padding inside. Bra smiled victoriously, ignoring the confused look she was receiving from her mother, and she followed suit.

"SO!" she plopped down on the couch across from him, "Where IS the planet that Saiyan's originate from!?" she grinned up at him in excitement. Vegeta almost felt guilty for dashing her dreams.

"There isn't one," he looked down at her with firmness associated with hiding his emotions, "It was destroyed."

"Oh. That's a bummer."

"A bummer hardly constitutes the amount of agony my people have been through," Vegeta scoffed at her ignorance.

"Well, enlighten me," she leaned back, crossing her arms and watching him impatiently.

"Saiyans originate from Planet Vegeta-sei-"

"Vegeta-sei?" Bra looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes. Named for my family. Vegeta."

"… And everybody from you and before that is named Vegeta?"

"Only in the royal family."

"So I have a Grandpa Vegeta? And a Grandma Vegeta? And an Uncle Vegeta? And an Aunt Vegeta-"

"Don't be condescending. Vegeta is the name of the next in line to the throne. I was the prince, therefore I was named Vegeta after my father, King Vegeta," he took a seat across from her now, looking at her simply.

"A prince, huh?" she seemed unimpressed. This conversation was becoming very reminiscent of his conversation with Bulma over this very same subject. "**Wait**. So that makes me a princess?" she added, suddenly a little more interested.

"No. I was never…" he seemed to search for the phrasing, his lips pursing slightly in annoyance.

"Promoted?" she offered.

"In a way. The planet was wiped out before I could be 'promoted'."

"Why weren't you hurt, Dad?" she cocked her head in curiosity.

He looked away, "I wasn't on the planet then. I was with a man named Lord Frieza."

"Huh?" he'd lost her.

"A dictator of sorts. He went through the universe wiping out planets and taking what remained of the people as slaves and soldiers," she was unnerved by the coldness in his voice.

"What were you?" she inquired.

"Pardon?" he looked like he'd just snapped back into reality, "What do you mean?"

"A slave? Or a soldier?" she blinked innocently.

"… Both."

"You ever kill anybody, Dad?"

Silence… She didn't think he was breathing for a long time. It wasn't as though Bra was blind to the fact her father had killed people but she had never heard it from him. It was always hinted at, though. His back was rigid, his eyes blank as the silence crawled into the room.

"Dad?"

"Yes," he replied. "I did."

"… In battle or just because?"

"Both."

Bra pursed her lips together and her eyebrows pulled together, "How many have you killed?"

He barked an absurd laugh, "I never thought to count," he shook his head at her. "It's a Saiyan instinct. To fight- to_ kill_. I was just enabled to do it through Frieza's orders instead of my own."

"… An estimate?" Bra asked softly.

"Why are you so interested in a body-count, Bra?" he demanded coldly, looking down his nose at her in irritation.

"I just want to understand you better, Dad. This seemed like the best place to start… However, I'm regretting that decision right about nooow," her voice trailed and she broke eye-contact.

"An estimate would be in the millions, Bra."

She stared at him in shock. "… Oh."

"Yes," a short intake of breath through his nose at her incredulous curiosity, "_Oh_ would most certainly be the correct reaction to that."

"Were you the only one who survived? I mean, other than Goku and stuff."

"No. There were two others," he replied, suddenly a bit uneasy at this question. More so than the body count.

"What happened to them?"

"The Namekian killed one," Vegeta told her, then he stared out the window, "I killed the other."

Her face softened, "… Why?"

"Because, he was a warrior and he deserved a warrior's death," he spat, suddenly defensive.

"Why then?"

"He had just been beaten. I was saving him the shame of crawling back to Frieza."

"You've been beaten plenty of times and nobody took you to the back yard and killed you," Bra softly said.

"And that is why you are only half-Saiyan."

Her mouth parted, suddenly not so full of questions. "Oh…"

"Yes. _Oh_ is the Earthling reaction to that," his words were harsh and he got up quickly, leaving the room in a moody huff as she brewed on the answers she had received.

Well, it hadn't gone as she thought it would but she'd made a little bit of progress. She could get more information from Goku or anybody else if she wanted it now that Vegeta had given her the ends of the rope to follow.

Or… she could resume questioning her father at spaced intervals.

She decided it would be a good way to bond with him and chose the latter.


	2. You're Not Selfish

**Author's Notes**: Second installment! A little shorter than I would like but I like the depth of this chapter. I'd like my readers to know that this isn't going to have many fluffy moments like Sustenance with Love did. There's nothing wrong with fluffed up one-shots between the two but there's far too many out there. Let's add a little bit of substance to the relationship. You can't build a relationship off of purely adorable moments. I want my readers to know that's the sort of effect I'm attempting. Bra wanting to understand her father's heart. If you review, please keep that in mind. I don't want to write a fluff and if I start going in that direction I want you to tell me so I can fix it. I'll write a fluff later.

* * *

"So, what was it like on the ship, Dad?" Bra looked at Vegeta curiously across the counter. He was making his morning cup of coffee and she had been able to catch him before he ran off to the GR.

"Which ship?" he dryly inquired.

"Frieza's. _Duh_," Bra waved her hand in the air in a typical teenage fashion.

"It was fantastic," came his insincere response.

"Really?" Bra hadn't caught the sarcasm.

"No."

Bra blinked, "Well, why not?"

"Because everybody I cared for was dead and the dictator who ruled over me and what remained of my people was a tyrant who beat me to a pulp on more than one occasion just to remind me that he could. To remind me that I'd never beat him," Vegeta hadn't met her eyes once since she asked him about the ship. Obviously he didn't like talking about Frieza's ship, which was a curious thing so she'd pursue that a little more!

"But you DID beat him," Bra reminded.

"No. I didn't," Vegeta scowled, taking a drink of his coffee.

"He's not here anymore and he would be if you hadn't helped. I think that means you beat him."

"He killed me, Bra."

She opened her mouth, a bit startled by this development as Vegeta met her gaze finally. It was a frank sort of look. An expression that read 'I can't believe you're still bugging me about this nonsense'. She'd seem him give the look to Trunks a thousand times before. "_Killed_ you?" she croaked.

"Yes. _Killed_ me," Vegeta informed her, "I was beaten. I couldn't move. I lied on the ground like I had a million times before that moment without the ability to protect myself. Normally he would have just laughed, he would have just toyed with me… He didn't, not that time. He put a laser through my heart, Bra. I told Kakarrot everything. I told him about the pain this demon had put me through and with my last breath I begged _him_ to end it."

Her father shook his head and took another drink of coffee. "I begged him to end it because I knew, even then, that he was far stronger than me. I understood he had powers I'd never hold. I hated it. I _still_ hate it. _He_ was the one who ended Frieza's reign of terror. _He_ was the one who sacrificed himself to stop Cell. He was.. _is_ the Saiyan that the universe fears. Not _me_.

"Any tedious thing I did to help," he barked an absurd laugh, "No, I wasn't doing it to _help_. I wasn't trying to save the universe like they were. That's not anything I've ever striven for. The universe does not concern me. I wanted my revenge on Frieza because of the things he did personally to ME. I wanted the dragon balls to have MY eternal life. I helped Gohan and Krillin because they would get ME to MY goals faster.

"And because I am selfish, I am not the one who killed Frieza. I never have been and I never will be. No matter how much they embellish my involvement in the journey… No, Frieza would be dead by Kakarrot's hand no matter where I was in the universe."

Bra looked at him in surprise. She'd never heard such self-loathing from her prideful father before. He would never say that's what the monologue was but she knew that's exactly what the speech had been. It had been a 'I'm not worthy' confession and it absolutely irked her. Frieza was somebody who had formed his personality very acutely, so these stories were more accurate than she was sure her father even knew.

This soliloquy in which her father had just spoke could have been to anybody, it was in no way specially fitted to a conversation with her. He could have taken that confession and been speaking to 18, that's just how emotionless he'd just been.

It bugged her.

"You're not selfish," Bra huffed.

"And you'd know that how, Bra?" Vegeta tilted his head slightly, "Enlighten me."

"If you were selfish you wouldn't have married mom. You wouldn't have been brought back after the Buu fiasco because you never would have sacrificed yourself to save us!"

"I wouldn't have been possessed by Babidi if I wasn't selfish."

"Ah-…" She shut her mouth as she realized there was nothing she could say that would make him back out of that frame of mind.

"This is not a conversation I should be having with you. You're far too young for this chatter," Vegeta scowled.

"I don't think it's chatter. It's interesting, Daddy," Bra smiled at him gently.

"I'm glad I interest you." Gee, for some reason that didn't seem very sincere when accompanied by that signature scowl and eye roll.

"But you do. I want to know what made you _you_, Daddy. You're different in the best way and I wanna understand that!"

By the stoic expression on his face, she could tell that he didn't appreciate her 'wanting to understand him'. "I'm not a book for you to study," he simply informed her.

"I never said you were," Bra stood firm.

"You implied it."

"No, you're inferring I want to _study_ you. I don't, Dad. I just wanna get you better. Is it such a crime to want to be close to my father?"

Vegeta took one last drink of his coffee and put the cup in the sink before he turned his back to her. "Maybe not now. It will be when you hear everything, though. You won't want to be close to me then."

He strode out of the room calmly and Bra frowned. Then she thought back on the sentence. _When_ you hear everything? He obviously had confidence in her prying abilities because he seemed sure she'd find it all out.

Now she had to decide whether or not it was worth pursuing if he was going to get moody after every talk.


	3. You Get One Question

**Author's Notes**: This chapter is setting up the others. The father and daughter are now on a question schedule! This is just a little introduction to more in-depth chapters soon to come.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Daddy!" Bra beamed up at her father as he walked out of the GR. She had been waiting for him and Vegeta had known her presence was there while he was training. The whole six hours he had been training she'd just sat outside the door patiently. Sometimes she'd be reading. Sometimes she'd study. At one point she even took a little power nap, but she had never left that spot.

"Hmm," Vegeta looked at her suspiciously, hoping this wasn't connected to Bra's sudden bursts of curiosity. He couldn't get out of a room with his daughter without getting bombarded by her questioning.

"Goku told me you patched him up one time!" Bra chirped, "Can you do medical stuff? Like a doctor or a nurse?" she cocked her head, walking at his side as she stared up at his face.

"Ugh," he grunted at her in his reserved fashion.

"I bet that was a pain- cause he hates needles and stuff, y'know?" Bra babbled on. "How'd you do it? Did you GIVE him a needle?"

"No," Vegeta scoffed at the very idea. Goku responded to needles like they were more powerful than all of their greatest enemies combined. The absurd saiyan had no pride, as far as he was concerned.

"Why not?"

"He didn't need one."

"What'd you give him?"

"I'm going to take a shower," Vegeta announced as he walked to the bathroom and the door opened for him.

"Cool! We can talk through the door!" Bra chimed.

The prince was silent and motionless for a long time as he thought. Then he turned and looked at her, "You get one question every day," he informed her.

Bra gasped and was about to start with that teenage girl chatting before he raised one hand with one lifted finger at her to shush her. "I will answer this question. Then you leave me alone to do what I please. Do you understand, child?"

She grinned and nodded excitedly. "COOL! Okay, I have a question-"

"You already asked six questions," Vegeta's cool retort came.

"Oh!" she exclaimed in shock of his very accurate count and that he'd use the previous questions against her now. "Oh, no fair!" she scowled, crossing her arms and her hip cocked out slightly as she glared up at the prince. "The rules weren't in motion then! Nuhuh! I get a new question!"

"You're lucky I gave you the right to ask any questions at all. I should just send you to your mother but she's just as bad as you are about 'emotions'," he rolled his eyes at the very idea, "And, quite frankly, I don't want her blinding you from the truth with her enhancing words and her attempts to make everything logical and human."

The teenager stared up at him dumbly and blinked twice, her eyelashes batting like a small rabbit might. She cocked her head and her mouth opened in confusion.

"Huh?"

Vegeta let out a large and inpatient sigh. "Your mother likes to make sense of everything from a human state of mind. It doesn't work with my past and it will only succeed in confusing you if you let her convince you I think as she does. I do not," he scoffed at the very idea, "I couldn't function if her thoughts were going through my mind."

"Why not?"

"That's number seven, Bra."

"Oh come oooon!" Bra groaned.

"I'm taking a shower."

"Dad! Come oooooon!" she moaned, "You gave me unintelligible grunting as an answer! Not. Fair." She glared up at him stubbornly.

"To quote your mother, 'Life is not always fair'," Vegeta smirked down at her cockily.

"I'm aren't full human and she's talking about human life," came Bra's curt quip.

"No, all life is unfair," Vegeta scowled.

"ALL life?" Bra's eyebrows scrunched together, "You got off pretty nicely. What do you mean?"

"That's nine."

"DAD!"

"I'm taking a shower now."

Vegeta shut the door in Bra's face right as she took a large intake of breath to whine more.


	4. You Were Closest to Who?

**Author's Notes**: The chapters are going to get a bit longer from this point on. At least that's my intention as of now. I can't cover all ground with this story but I want to get a lot of questions answered by Vegeta. If you have anything you think Bra should ask? Leave it in a review. I'll probably include it. Thanks and enjoy the newest installment!

* * *

She was staring across the table at him while he ate breakfast. The wheels turned in her head and Vegeta was avoiding eye-contact with those piercing blue eyes. The question was coming; he could tell she was going to ask one. He just didn't know about what. Right now she was sifting through the tons of inquiries in her brain to find one that he would open up about.

To ask about Frieza on day one would be stupid.

To ask about Goku and what drove his hatred for him for so long would get him mad and, therefore, also be moronic.

And to ask about Majin Buu would be suicide.

"What was Vegeta-Sai like, Daddy?" Bra's head cocked as she looked over at her father. Vegeta blinked; he had been expecting something far more personal and pushy for day one. Especially since this question was nothing compared to what she'd asked him the previous days since the curiosity kick had come.

The worse part about how easy the question was the fact he didn't know how to describe Vegeta-Sai. It had been a very long time since he'd thought of his home planet. Descriptions of Earth along with pictures in his mind of planets he'd visited in his travels had blended in with one another to create something he was sure wasn't accurate.

Had he truly forgotten his home?

"Dad?" Bra pursed her lips together, "Was it like Earth? What kind of creatures lived on it?"

"That's more than one question," Vegeta choked out before taking another sip of his coffee to clear his throat. He still hadn't made eye-contact. Was this question really _that _personal? Bra couldn't tell. He was acting very strange though so it definitely hit a nerve. That meant that it was important to him. She had been smart by picking this question. Even though terrain wasn't important-- the terrain that stuck out to her _father _was.

"Well, you still haven't answered my first question," Bra replied simply.

He was silent for a long time, just sipping that coffee with unseeing eyes as he dug through his mind for his home planet.

"The…" he began slowly, picking every word carefully to describe his home as he spoke, "The landscape was rugged. It wasn't like Earth. The sky was a deep violet and the clouds…" Bra cocked her head as she realized this was an unbelievably hard subject for her father. Mostly because he couldn't remember. "They weren't like Earth's clouds," he voiced.

That was his anchor. It's not Earth. The land isn't green like Earth's. The clouds aren't white like Earth's. Earth wasn't Vegeta-sai. Earth wasn't _home_.

"The clouds were crimson, like freshly fallen blood," the prince finally settled on the color. Carefully he picked more things out of his memory, "The soil was the deepest black I've ever encountered. The… there was no grass. What…"

Bra frowned as she saw her father's eyebrows scrunch together as he tried to figure out what exactly sprouted from the ground.

"Were they like weeds?" she hoped to push him along.

"WEEDS?" Vegeta finally met her eyes and let out a scoff, "Of course not. Those plants were far more inviting than the 'grass' outside," he said, waving his arm at the apparently ignorant idea Bra had voiced. "There was another name for it-- those golden plants that sprouted all along the country-sides." The warrior's eyes looked at his coffee, "I can't recall what it is though," he growled.

"Skip it," Bra shrugged.

He looked at her in shock.

"I won't know anything more about it than I did before if you tell me some name I've never heard. If you describe a llama to me well enough but don't call it a llama? Well, I still see a llama," she smiled at him cutely.

His eyebrows pulled together, "What the Hell is a llama?" he growled.

"Uhhhh… Nevermind. Totally not worth it. I don't like llamas anyway," Bra shook her head. "Continue!" she urged him.

He scowled and took a drink of his coffee, "The creatures were large. I… I don't know if I can describe all of them to you- we don't have enough time for that- but there was one…" he smiled ever-so-slightly, "The first mission of every great Saiyan warrior is to slay one. It towered above our race by twenty stories with cold silver irises that pierced into your very being."

Bra smiled. She loved when her father talked more than to say something sarcastic. The way he put his sentences together was absolutely marvelous to her. He wanted to make the journey to whatever he was saying detailed; so much so that she could paint this picture in her mind with great accuracy because of the words he delicately chose to speak to her with.

"The fangs were long, _gargantuan_ specimens that sharpened at the tips into something so precise that if I were to put a piece of the most prestigious metal work underneath it and brushed it along the edge?" Vegeta shook his head, "It would slice down the middle like a slice of lunch meat.

"The texture of the skin was hard and jagged. Layer upon layer of scales covered it's chest to make even the strongest warrior have to spend time when deciding on how to slay it. Nobody could deliver a ki-blast strong enough to penetrate all the layers in a single blow…" he trailed as he got sidetracked about something.

"Not even you?" Bra inquired.

The prince snapped out of it and he lifted his head to look at her, "I never got to fight it," he informed her very simply.

"Why- … oh…" she realized the answer after she asked the question.

"Because they were all wiped out when the planet was destroyed."

The teenager began to stir her cereal around with her spoon quietly now; she had no idea how to branch off of _that_ sad note.

"Nappa fought it," her father surprised her by continuing with his speaking. She looked up with startled eyes as he poured himself another cup of coffee. "He would tell me about the battles he had to go through. Because the training that's required to become a warrior required them and what-not. Nappa was skilled and ruthless and that's how he came to be my companion."

"Companion?"

"Like a fighting partner. Nappa looked after me when I was a child and needed a sort of body-guard." He paused and made a face at the way he had phrased the sentence. "Not that he needed to protect me. I'm of royal blood and he dealt with tedious battles.

"He, along with Raditz and I, were the only Saiyans not on Vegeta-sai when it was… _destroyed_," Vegeta sneered slightly.

"… Dad, were you close to Nappa?" she gently asked.

"Closer than I was to Raditz, I suppose."

"Who were you the closest to on Frieza's ship, you think?"

Vegeta was silent and then he let out a laugh at the irony of what he was about to say. "I was closest to Frieza."

Bra stared at him in surprise. She couldn't think of a damn thing to say to that. Especially not after how he had said it.

"Really?"

"Yes," Vegeta shook his head, chuckling now. Bra was hoping he was just laughing because his body couldn't deal with the shock of his epiphany. That his closest companion had been the famous tyrant himself.

"… Like, _how_? How is that possible?"

The prince grew silent again and she bit her lip in suspense, "I don't think you're ready for that, Bra," he decided.

"What?! How am I not ready!?" she exclaimed.

"You're not…" she could see he disagreed with the initial phrasing of that sentence so he started over and finished with a frankness she hated. "You're too impressionable," he decided.

"I know that lots of bad stuff happened on that dumb ship! I know not to do _any_ of it! Why can't you just be honest, Daddy!?"

He didn't reply.

"How come you and Frieza were so close!?" she demanded.

"Because I was Frieza's bitch," he spat the words at her angrily before he became cold and reserved again. "Make of that what you will." Vegeta stood up and said the thing he always did when he wanted to bail out of something. "I'm going to train."

Bra let him leave as she sat there in silence. What could she possibly say to that, anyway? She stared at the half-empty coffee cup across the table where her father had been sitting as she let it soak in.

_Because I was Frieza's bitch._

What the Hell was that supposed to mean? Did her father just openly admit to being raped by the man who killed his entire race, minus a select few?

That would definitely explain why Vegeta was so fucked up.

She knew that her father was a cold man. She knew that he didn't like open displays of affection, even when people were known to be together, like a husband and wife. Her mother was her father's life-mate and he still didn't like to kiss her in public. Bra had pegged that on her dad just being a private sort of person but never placed that privacy on anything bigger than Vegeta just being unfriendly.

She'd never thought to associate it with rape, that was for sure.

But as she put the pieces together in her mind, it all made sense. She'd watched many times before as her mother gave her father a little peck on the cheek and she'd observed her father let out a huff, turn red, and quickly look away from her mother. Did Bulma know about this? Would she _want_ to know about this? More importantly, was it even her place to go and tell that secret to Bulma without Vegeta's permission?

Bra stood up and trotted down the stairs to find her mother in the lab, as usual, working on some sort of robot. "Mom… I was asking Dad-"

"Some questions. I know. Your father isn't very happy about the questioning you've been doing lately," Bulma laughed as she worked, "He gets all huffy when I bring it up and bitches about you being nosey and how you got it from me-"

"Mom, did you know that Dad got raped?" Bra blurted out.

Bulma's hands froze as she didn't move for what seemed like an eternity. "Mom?"

"Yes, I knew about… about _that_," Bulma spun in her chair so she was looking at her daughter, "Did he tell you in one of your interrogations?"

"Yeah. Then he went to go train," Bra looked at the ground, scuffing her shoe against the cold cement floor and Bulma sighed.

"Damn it," she leaned over and flipped down a monitor before messing with some controls. "Show the GR," she ordered in a clear voice and tone so the computer would respond with the correct visual.

Bra walked over and looked at the screen as the GR popped into view. Bulma let out another sigh as she leaned back and watched her husband train more vigorously than he had in a long time. "Bra, you should go spend the night with Pan. It's going to be a loud and long day," her mother said as she stood up. "Tell Trunks to stay near Goten too," she added before leaving the lab as Bra trailed behind.

"Did I do something wrong? I didn't tell him to tell me that!" Bra exclaimed.

"No, honey," Bulma looked at her patiently with a warmness that her father never carried. A _human _warmness. A weakness because of emotions. "You didn't do anything wrong. Your father just has a lot of skeletons in his closet," she pointed up the stairs, "Go get some things and I'll take you to Gohan's, okay?"

Bra scowled and stormed up the stairs to pack her things.

She had just closed her drawer of jewelry right when a large explosion came from the GR that shook the house so much so that she fell backwards and onto her bed.

"Ugh, if I had known 'what was your home town like?' translated into 'yo pops did you get raped?' I would have never started asking him this stuff," she grumbled to herself as she shoved her red sweater into her bag.


	5. You Ready for This?

**Author's Notes**: I couldn't think of anymore questions. Only one person gave me a suggestion. Guys, you need to help me out or there's not going to be a lot of consistent updating! I need help! This is a serious shout-out. Loyal readers, if you think you have a fresh idea, give it to me. The big questions are going to be for the end. If I don't get any help this series is going to disappear!** I need more questions I need more questions I need more questions**! Now, there's the end to my begging and the continuation of my story.

* * *

It took three days to get his head back on straight. It took three nights of terrors that kept him from sleeping before he remembered those days were behind him. It took three foodless 24 hours before he realized that starving wouldn't change anything. And it took three pressing encounters with Bulma before he finally wised up and stopped blaming Bra for the entire situation.

Bra just asked him a question.

Frieza just happened to be the answer.

Vegeta stared into the mirror as he shaved silently. He remembered when he had been less of a man. When the person who stared back into his soul when he looked into the mirror had been a demon who simply followed the Devil's orders. He recalled crystal clear how it felt to be Frieza's subordinate.

It irked him that he could go back into that state of mind quicker than he could snap his fingers.

He tucked the towel a little tighter around his waist so it wouldn't drop when he shifted slightly to grab his toothpaste. Before he would have used his tail to lift the tail more so his hands could do what he urged them to.

Before when he was on Frieza's ship, in fact.

He let out a sigh and continued brushing his teeth, not moving when he felt his daughter's power signature start slinking into his bedroom. No, he'd let her sweat it out. He needed to get dressed anyway.

"Dad?" Bra's voice came on the other side of the door awkwardly. "You cool now?" she added in typical graceful teenage glory.

"Like ice," Vegeta grumbled after spitting into the sink and setting down the toothbrush. He walked out of the bathroom into his bedroom and headed over to his closet to get clothes as Bra rocked back and forth on her heels as she determined just how to phrase what was on her mind. "What?" he hissed at her impatiently.

"Well," Bra quickly responded, "I was wondering if I get four questions today instead of one because I was at Gohan's for the past three days," she looked at him hopefully.

"Are you _still _on those God forsaken questions?" he spat.

"Mmmhmm," came his daughter's simple response; she cocked her head and smiled crookedly as she waited for him to answer her thought.

"Can you ask four questions without prying like a typical Earthling?" he demanded.

"I guess so," Bra shrugged.

He scoffed, "You're just like your mother."

"So I've heard," she grinned like a cat, still awaiting the answer.

"You'll get four questions today. Only today though. These don't carry on for any day other than today."

"Yaaaaaaay," she cooed with a big grin, her volume low but the excitement evident from her lips.

"Let me get dressed," the prince mumbled, looking away from her in that odd sheepishness he got occasionally.

"I shall depart to our meeting place!" Bra dramatically declared which earned an 'excuse me?' raise of the eyebrows from her father as he watched her expectantly. "Uh… Kitchen. I'll be in the kitchen, Dad."

As Bra was scampering off to the kitchen she heard her father say behind her, "What a weird child," to himself. She simply smiled. Today she had some wonderful questions planned for the prince.

Vegeta walked in and took a seat in his usual spot in the circular table. He had a feeling that Bulma had bought an unusual shaped dining table so he wouldn't have the chance to battle for the head spot during meals that he rightly deserved. And that feeling was 100 percent accurate, although Bulma would never tell him so.

Bra looked up from her cereal and beamed at him, "You ready for this?" she asked in a perky sort of prying fashion. Vegeta grimaced. She was enjoying this torture far too much.

"What's your favorite memory of me?" she asked with a firmness that any human would have felt obligated to answer to. Her father blinked and looked at her in a startled fashion.

"You're asking about my favorite memory of… of _you_?"

"Yup. Now get to it!" Bra huffed, obviously wanting to know.

"Uhm…" He looked away as he thought.

"Oh come on! It shouldn't be too hard! It's not like I'm Trunks or something!" she laughed happily.

Bra obviously thought that some fluffy example of emotion would cheer Vegeta up. She wasn't right about that. It just frustrated him because he didn't have fluffy emotions, contrary to some group of people's beliefs.

"I suppose when you were finally out of your mothers womb was satisfying," Vegeta decided. "She wouldn't be so much more difficult than usual anymore once you were out of her."

"… You love my birth because it was the end to Mom being pregnant?" Bra stared at him.

"Yes. Next question."

Bra was flustered, well crap. That wasn't very sweet but had she really expected more? And if there was more, which she stubbornly believed there was, did she really expect him to open up about his heart growing three times it's usual cryptic size? No. She had been delusional.

"U-uh…" Bra was finally speechless.

"Did I hurt your pride?" Vegeta chuckled.

"A little. Ouch, Dad," Bra grumbled and she leaned back as she thought. "Oh! Got one! Did you ever date anybody before Mom?"

"No. Saiyans mate for life. I saw her and wanted her so I took her and had her."

"… Well, crap, Dad. Your really blunt today," Bra crossed her arms tightly over her chest.

Vegeta just stared over at her with expectant eyes. He wasn't making the time she used to think up questions very comfortable. Those black eyes were just glued to her. He wanted her to finish her interrogation so he could leave and she wasn't being fast enough.

"What did you think when Mom told you she was pregnant with me?"

"Oh shit." Vegeta simply replied.

"Thanks, Dad. I'm just warm from all the affection you're showing. You don't even need to hug me. Your big fluffy heart is radiating love to me even though you're waaaaaaaaaaay over there."

"You have one question left," the prince reminded her very simply.

"Why are you so meeeean?" Bra groaned.

"It builds character. Now I'm going to go train."

Vegeta left leaving Bra sitting at the table completely motionless from shock.

"Oh damn it! That was a question!"


	6. You're Prying

**Author's Notes**: I'm incredibly thankful for the huge response I got from my shout-out. If you posted an idea and I didn't address it in this chapter? Don't sweat it. I'll be using a lot of those questions. I'm just going to spread them out so there's an arc of story. If I loved your question, I'm going to want to make a huge deal out of it and I want to write when the inspiration hits. Anyway, here's a little fluffier chapter. More-so than I'd like but, eh, I'll shove some angst in later.

* * *

"You ready for your question of the day?" Trunks was smiling at his dad when he felt Bra's power signature begin to move around upstairs.

Vegeta, who was eating across the table from his son, scowled. "She's stubborn."

"Did you forget who her dad is?" Trunks smirked cockily.

The prince gave Trunks an irritated look. "Shut up and go do whatever it is you do that keeps you away from me."

"You got it, boss," Trunks laughed, standing up and putting his plate up before leaving the room.

"Daddy! I thought of a really good question for today!" Bra chimed as she skipped in the room.

"I can barely contain my excitement."

"…" she looked at him and rolled her eyes, "Sarcasm is totally not appreciated."

"Well, you know what the S in Saiyan stands for…" Vegeta's voice trailed as he quoted Bulma's much-used motto that she said whenever her husband was being disagreeable.

Or any Saiyan, but mostly Vegeta because he was, by far, the most stubborn and sarcastic (which were what the S in Saiyan stood for apparently).

Bra plopped down as she ate a little food before she took a deep breath. "What was Grandpa like?" she asked him curiously.

Vegeta almost choked on his food. "Wh-what?" he looked at her in surprise.

"Your daddy, Daddy!" Bra duh'd at him, "What was he like!? Was he like Mom's dad?" she cocked her head as she awaited the answer.

"Not in the _slightest_."

"Well, clear that up for me," Bra ordered.

"He was the king of a race of people. He was very busy," Vegeta looked at his plate as he stabbed his food, "Not to mention he was very much dead before I reached adult-hood."

"So, what? He didn't spend time with you?" Bra inquired.

"He was _very_ busy."

"Cause of Freezer?"

Vegeta lifted his head and stared at his daughter who giggled dorkishly.

"Ahahah OOPS! I'm such an idiot. FRIEZO!" She face palmed herself innocently.

"… _Frieza_, Bra."

"Hehh, whoops," she smiled at him apologetically and the Saiyan grinded his teeth a little in irritation of how she shrugged off the name of Frieza from her lips so easily. "But, yeah, was it because of him that your dad was busy? I mean, you're busy-ish and we still talk."

"My father was not like me."

"So you were like your mother?"

"I…" Vegeta scowled and shook his head.

"Or are you saying that cause you don't remember either of them?"

"You're prying."

"Uhuh," Bra admitted shamelessly.

He looked up from his food and over at her, finally he set his fork down on the table to give her his full attention. "My childhood is mainly flooded by memories of Frieza- not my father."

"Or your mother?" Bra asked.

"Mother… She was memorable to say the least," Vegeta smirked and Bra decided to pursue that.

"How?"

"She was the queen and she looked the part. She acted the part," Vegeta spoke. Bra smiled, this was like he had been when he talked about Vegeta-sei. He had been caring about the way he described it.

"What'd she look like?"

"Black hair, of course," Vegeta mused, "It was long. She was strong but she didn't have to be; she had a fleet of warriors to protect her along with my father. She was very gorgeous, but perhaps I'm biased. A true specimen of our species, Bra."

"Was she nice?"

Vegeta grew silent, "As nice as somebody in her place of power would be allowed to be."

"Well, was she nice to you?"

"She wasn't as nice as your mother is to you and your brother but she was by no means a bad parent," Vegeta assured.

"Was your dad nicer or meaner?" Bra asked.

"Father was cowardly. He let Frieza drag our race around by their noses before that fucker decided to take me, and a select group of others, on the ship before blowing the planet to bits."

Bra was startled by the venom in her father's words. Especially the language. He was normally better about keeping his tongue clean around his children.

"VEGETA DID I JUST HEAR THE WORD FUCK?" Bra heard her mother yell from another room. She had been closer than Bra had expected.

Vegeta scowled, "Yes, you just said it!" he hollered back to her.

"Smart-ass," Bulma could be heard scowling and Vegeta smiled softly.

"Do you think, just in your honest opinion, that you've done a better or worse job raising me and Trunks than your parents did with raising you?" Bra asked her father.

Vegeta thought for a long moment, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed. "… You couldn't handle them- you're not a full blooded saiyan. It's not really a comparable situation, Bra."

"But you loved them, right, Dad?" Bra stared across the table at him with a more human expression than Vegeta wanted to see on her face.

But that was what he got for marrying a human in the first place. Damn his soft heart.

"Of course," Vegeta told her stoically.

Bra broke into a small smile, "I didn't think you'd _admit_ it."

"I can't deny my parents. That's disrespectful to their memories," Vegeta shrugged simply as he went back to eating his food.

"I gotta go to school," she said suddenly as she popped to her feet. "Love you, Daddy," and Bra kissed her dad on the cheek before scampering out to get to the Earthling learning facility.

Vegeta left the kitchen to stand on the balcony and watch her fly away to make sure she was safe.

He didn't go back to finish his breakfast until he sensed her power-level reach the school. Then he waited for a few moments to make sure she didn't take a detour away from her education.

Finally, after an hour, Vegeta went back to the kitchen to see that Bulma had put his food away in the microwave so it didn't get cold. He reheated it, ate, and then went to train.


	7. You Okay, Dad?

**Author's Notes**: This is where the story becomes more of a story and less of a bunch of lightly strung across one-shots. The continuation cliff-hangers might kill you so I apologize in advance. I'll try to update as much as possible, my summer vacation is nearing so I'd like to think that'll help me get this story done. I know there's not an official question in this chapter. Sorry in advance.

* * *

Bra was waiting for her father to come and talk to her at the breakfast table. She impatiently tapped her fingers against the hard table and let out a huff. He was taking forever today!

Trunks walked into the room, saw Bra waiting at the table and quickly pieced the puzzle together. "He's still training," he told her and his little sister groaned.

"He's so annoying," Bra huffed and she stood up, heading to the security center. She was going to take a play out of her mother's book. She was going to hack into the GR.

She plopped down in one of the security chairs and cracked her knuckles before looking at the controls set out before her. "Alright… I can do this… Just press… that one button… Oh, who cares?" and Bra began to aimlessly press whatever buttons she pleased.

Her father could be seen on screen shooting at robots at unbelievably high amounts of gravity. Well, he was seen doing that until Bra started pressing random buttons on the very complex security panel. Vegeta gasped in surprise when the gravity topped out and his body went from in the air to on the ground in less than a second.

Vegeta grunted, his body pressed tightly against the ground. The prince shakily tried to pry his body off the flooring and lifted his head to see the training robots were trembling in the air. Their hover-gear wasn't cutting it very long. The clanging of metals could be heard below his strangled breathing.

Bra was too busy pressing buttons to look up at the screen and see her father incapacitated as the robots slammed down and made contact with his head.

He passed out with a whimper choked in his throat.

The teenager finally had enough sense to look up to see if her father would be done training yet. Well, he was done but not in the sense she wanted him to be. He was lying motionless on the ground. He was hurt.

"Oh crap."

She scampered down the hallways as fast and stealthily as she could to get to the GR but Trunks had beat her there. It figured- he had sensed Vegeta's power level go from it's high training state down to unconsciousness. Bra shouldn't have been surprised, and she wasn't. That didn't mean she couldn't be pissed at her brother for making her mistake all the more real, though.

"What happened?" Trunks demanded as he rolled his father over and inspected his head-wound. Vegeta laid on the ground without a word of protest.

"What makes you think I know!?" Bra huffed.

"Well, you left the kitchen and no more than three minutes later, Dad's on the ground passed out. I saw you go to the control center- I'm not an idiot," Trunks rolled his eyes at her before his attention went back down to Vegeta. "Dad? Hey, Dad, you okay?" he shook his father a little.

Bra knelt down now, "I just wanted to ask him some more questions and he was ignoring me!" she huffed in a very royal-stereotyped prissy tone.

"Wonder why," Trunks sarcastic reply came and he sighed, "Go get mom," he told her.

"Mom will _kill _me though!" Bra whimpered.

"Fine, watch Dad. I'll get her," Trunks stood up and left Bra in the GR she rarely stepped inside with her father.

She sighed and examined the prince's features with a solemn frown. "They were so good, Dad. I thought these questions out so much- there's no way you can sneak your way out of answering them," she harrumphed.

Vegeta's face contorted into an expression of agony. "Ah-h," he opened his eyes and looked around in confusion. Then he looked over at his daughter and sneered, "What happened?" he demanded.

"The GR flipped out, Trunks is getting Mom right now," Bra told her father with a flawless composure.

The prince accepted the lie without blinking, he just rested his head back on the ground for a moment with his eyes shut. "Stupid contraption."

"You should use it less and spend the time you usually use to train to be with me," she suggested innocently.

He scoffed on the ground before reopening his eyes and easing himself up a little. It didn't help that before he took the injury he had been getting tired. The Saiyan had just toughed through a little longer- he hadn't expected the GR to suddenly switch to 100000 times the regular gravity or for the robots to topple onto his skull.

"Dad, you look rough."

"Ungh."

"Do you enjoy beating the crap out of yourself on a regular basis or is it something you do unintentionally?"

Vegeta shot Bra a look, "That's today's question."

"Nuhuh, cause it was rhetorical! I know that you _love_ to beat the crap out of yourself. I personally think it's the result of a rough childhood, but that's just what psychiatric studies of _Earth _lead me to believe. That's what a _human_ would do, I mean."

Vegeta seemed to freeze at being compared to a human. "I train to get **stronger**. I train to be the **best**."

"Best? Where's your competition?" Bra scoffed and her father's expression warmed. She had fed his ego! How sweet, because she totally hadn't really meant to.

"So, you feel okay, Dad?" Bra asked gently.

Vegeta got to his feet and groaned, "Stupid contraption," he repeated.

"_Stupid contraption_?" a voice shrilly questioned as the older blue-haired woman of the Breifs family entered the GR. Trunks was in close pursuit with a frown on his expression.

Bra's lie was going to get Vegeta into some trouble.

"Yes, STUPID contraption!" the Saiyan prince barked as he stood up, his hand pressed to the wall for some stability. "It just went hay-wire and sent me straight into the ground because YOU made a mistake!"

"_I_ made a mistake? _I_ DID?" Bulma barked an absurd laugh without a trace of mirth in it, "You've _got _to be kidding me. The GR hasn't messed up because of a technical error in YEARS. Every time it's messed up it has been human-error."

"I only see one _human_ here," Vegeta glared at his wife, "So, I guess we know who caused the error."

Bulma first got flustered. The she gasped. Finally she settled on staring at the prince in shock and irritation. "I'll have you know that _human_-error is just a phrase and it doesn't take 100 percent human blood to make a mistake like that. YOU can make a human-error too."

"No such thing," Vegeta stubbornly said.

"Whatever. I'll also let you know that your daughter made a _human_-error when she lied to you because she's the reason the GR messed up, you mean bastard. You're so scary though she lied about it," Bulma crossed her arms over her chest, "Let me look at your head," she ordered as an afterthought.

"I'll be fine, I'm going to take a walk," Vegeta spat at her.

"Good."

"Glad you're happy with it."

"I'm overjoyed."

"Hmm."

"Go _away_, Vegeta!" Bulma exclaimed finally and Vegeta scoffed and he began to walk off with a cocky proud stride.

The Bulma looked at her daughter, "What the hell were you thinking messing with the controls to the GR?"

Bra suddenly found her shoes to be incredibly interesting. She stared at the red shining tips of her covered toes before she glanced back up at her mother. "I had some more questions."

"You're still on those stupid questions? Honestly?" Bulma scowled, "Bra, you need to stop this. It's beginning to be a problem."

"A problem with what? With me actually bonding with Dad? That's a problem?"

"No, you prying and prying and prying is the problem."

Trunks had snuck away in the middle of the conflict between wife and husband so it was just daughter and mother now. Bra stared up fearlessly now at her mother.

"I'm not going to get an answer any other way."

"You're not going to get anything out any way. Your father isn't a personable person. Just let the answers come to you when they're supposed to! I didn't get to know my father by asking him one personal question per day through my childhood. I got to know him with time, Bra," Bulma was looking at her with an exhausted expression.

"And conversation. Dad doesn't talk. I'm getting it out the only way possible," Bra insisted.

"… You try another stunt like the GR and you're not going to be talking to anybody for a long time because I'll have you locked up in your room, you understand?"

Bra nodded quickly.

"Good. Now I get to track down that oaf of father of yours and force him to let me look at his thick skull."

"Have fun!"

"Yeah. Fun. That's one word that Vegeta embodies," Bulma mumbled as she stomped off.


	8. You Need to Tell Her Everything

**Author's Notes**: Happy birthday to me! It's my birthday and I can't sleep so I decided to add on. The story is nearing an end. If I don't cut my chapters short there should only be about three left. But at least I'm following it through to the end… I can't say the same for my other stories (oh the poor saps who got on the bandwagon for Schizophrenic Conversations have to wait so long for such pathetic chapters). I will finish this by July, I'm sure though. Don't hold it against me if I don't though. I may make a fan mix to accompany this story when I finish the last chapter and then post a link along with the last chapter. If any of you readers would be interested in hearing something like that, let me know and I'll put it on my to-do list to start working on!

* * *

"You are the most stubborn man on the face of the planet," Bulma growled as she bandaged her prince's head. She's been following him around Capsule Corporation for a good part of the day, so this talk would work in her favor. She was tired of dealing with the consequences of Bra's prying so it needed to get out of the way as soon as possible. Bulma needed to get Vegeta to open up as soon as possible.

"You had the patience to pursue me for four hours, so I'd guess you're just as stubborn, woman," Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"I pursued you for four hours because we need to _talk_," she turned his face towards her so he was looking up into her eyes while she stood in front of his seat on the bed. "Not because I enjoy nursing your wounds."

"Then talk," Vegeta scoffed, lightly slapping her hand away from his cheek.

"Your daughter is out of control," Bulma crossed her arms now as she popped her hip out slightly to accompany her attitude.

"She's my daughter when she's doing something you don't like, I've noticed," her significant other mused.

"And she's mine whenever she wears a revealing shirt," Bulma simply replied.

"What's your point?"

"This game of Clue you're playing with Bra is absolutely insane. It needs to end. I'm tired of watching her and you go back and forth because of it. Today with the GR is an example of her not handling this maturely," Bulma huffed, "She got impatient and decided to hack into the GR instead of wait for you. Which is not okay." Vegeta didn't look like his opinion was changing so Bulma tried another angle. "I'm also really tired of the questions she's giving me."

Vegeta's head tilted ever-so-slightly to the side. "Questions she's giving _you_?"

"You didn't know?" Bulma then laughed abruptly. "'Geta, she's got about a hundred questions for me after every one question she has for you. If she can't stand to wait another day, she comes to ME."

Bulma didn't know what she had been expecting to get as a reaction but the amused smirk on Vegeta's face hadn't been at the forefront of the list.

"Don't smile like you're proud of her!" she shrieked.

"She could be bugging me, but she's obviously smart enough to know not to do that," Vegeta shrugged.

"I'm. About. To. Put. Her. Head. Through. The. Wall." With every pause Bulma lightly flicked her husband's forehead.

She got into a firm standing position- her hands on her hips as she stared down at him. "I want you to sit Bra down and tell her everything, Vegeta."

His arrogance disappeared and the Saiyan's mouth dropped open.

"What?"

"She's going to find it all out eventually. One question a day?" she scoffed, "Are you prolonging the uncomfortable memories as much as freaking possible? Just be a man and get over it. Holy crap." The heiress rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Get over it!" Vegeta barked, standing up suddenly so Bulma had to back-track a few steps. "Get over my life on Frieza's ship? Get over the destruction of my race and planet? Get over the fact that Kakarott will always be strong-"

"Oh, do NOT start up with that again!" Bulma lifted her finger and pointed it at his face.

"Don't point at me like I'm a child!" Vegeta slapped it away.

"Then how about you cowboy up and stop acting like a child!"

"You've been handed everything all your life! I don't expect you to understand my life!"

"Honestly, Vegeta, I thought you were over this self-loathing emotional crap," Bulma snarled, crossing her arms as she glared into his eyes.

The Saiyan-elite glowered right back, "And here I thought you had grown sympathetic to me."

"After a while, it gets really old, 'Geta," she frankly informed him.

"Then I apologize for my sulking, I'll man up right away," Vegeta scowled at her sarcastically.

"I don't care what you do, as long as while you're doing it you're thinking of a good way to plop your daughter down and give her a nice long talk," she flashed a smiled at him.

He simply growled out the gem of, "I'll figure something out. Alone. Because you're obviously no help with this."

"Nope. Now get to it, baby," the blue-haired genius chimed, slapping his shoulder in a 'good luck' fashion.

Vegeta glared over his shoulder at her the entire walk out of the room.

Bra was surprised to say the least when her father walked straight into her room and sat down on her bed.

"Turn off that brain-washing Earth television. We are going to talk," Vegeta snarled at her.

Needless to say, MTV was immediately turned off.

The young teenager turned slightly on the bed and she sat criss-crossed like a traditional native-american. "What is it, Daddy? Is it about the GR? I'm super super super super sorry about that I was just wanting to talk to you-"

"The GR was my fault for letting this draw out. We're getting everything out now."

The blue-haired hybrid stared at him in surprise.

"What?"

"We're going to answer all the questions in one single sitting, Bra."

"OH MY GOD THAT'S GREAT-" her squealing was silenced by her father's hand reaching out and covering her mouth.

"Stop that racket or I'll leave," he growled.

Bra was practically rocking back and forth at this rate as she beamed at her father.

He sighed and cringed internally.

"… Alright. What's the first question, Bra?"


	9. You're, Like, 100, Dude

**Author's Notes**: To say I'm immensely proud of this chapter is an understatement. I'm so impressed that I was able to crank out something this long that I just want to jump up and down for joy. The chapters after this one will most likely follow along this sort of setup. It's not so much of a direct question-and-answer anatomy. I'm hoping to give a conversation that bounces between father and daughter. Review and tell me whether or not I succeeded in that natural kind of flow! Also, I'd like to thank the loyal reviewers such as Angel of Mirth and Chronic Laziness for some examples. You two were sort of the inspiration for me to get off my ass and start writing this again. (I was actually online when Angel of Mirth was reviewing and reading so those little e-mail notifications sparked some sort of writing bug in me, I guess). And a sort of PS note for all those who are wondering where Table/Tarble is? Yeah, I haven't actually sat down and watched that movie so it's not really a canon to me. I don't trust myself to do that any justice anyway... AHEM. Without further ado, I give you another installment of Saiyan Bonding!

* * *

"Question?" Bra laughed lightly, "Dad, there's not a point to asking a first question. Not if you're gonna tell me everything."

Vegeta scowled. "I need a starting point, child."

"Then start at the beginning," she leaned back on her bed against the headboard, putting a pillow against the small of her back to keep her comfy. The demi-Saiyan smiled at her father, "Get comfy, Dad. You're old so this'll take a while, I'm sure."

The prince scoffed, "I'm not as old as you think."

"Well, you act like you're a hundred years old," Bra smirked, leaning over and snatching her father's hand in her own before dragging him to her side against the bed.

"Just start wherever, Dad. It's up to you. It's your life, after all," she shrugged comfortably.

The flame-haired Saiyan sat on the bed quietly, staring down at his hands as he thought to himself. One hand was gloved, alone on the left side of his leg. He let it lie there limp on his daughters bright purple covers. It seemed bare compared to the hand that rested on his right thigh that his daughter was holding. She was playing with the loose fabric on the end of his glove with her free hand as she let him think of just where to start on this long eventful story of his life.

"Why do you wear gloves all the time, Daddy?" Bra found her curiosity interrupting the silence she had promised him so he could think.

"When I was a child… My father gave me gloves when Frieza and his men began to take interest in me," Vegeta began slowly, "He didn't want the skin of the icijin to touch me… Or the skin of the soldiers that followed him to touch me. He told me, 'You are a prince. You need to keep your dignity while keeping the respect of our allies.' Frieza was supposedly an ally at that time so he gave me a pair of gloves. I wore them so I was able to shake hands- to interact like a prince without touching the fingers of a tyrant."

Bra looked up at him at his side, "You said that Frieza… Er, that he…" her voice trailed, hoping her father could read between the lines.

"Yes. The gloves didn't really cut it in the long run but I'm used to them. I feel naked without them," he grumbled, his fingers tightening around his daughter's hand lovingly.

"How long was your dad around?" she asked.

"Through my infancy up until the later part of my childhood. He gave me to Frieza as a sort of bargaining chip. He thought that would help in sparing our people… It didn't."

"Ahhh… That sucks," came his daughter's graceful response.

"The almost extinction of a great race does suck most of the time, yes," he sneered.

"Were you always this unhappy, Dad?"

"What?" he was caught off guard by her bluntness. Turning his body slightly, he looked down to meet the eyes that mirrored his wife's so much.

"You always act like such a grump, Dad. Have you always been like this?" Bra's innocence made Vegeta cringe inside.

"No. At one point I was like most of the other Saiyans," Vegeta thought back, "I remember… I was about 7 years old and eating with Nappa. Nappa was the head of the Saiyan army. I… I remember that as we were eating I was counting the rations that I had been given. It was a meal of some sort of bean, something bland I'm sure but I don't remember the name. Nappa looked at me and got this look of absolute confusion on his face. He asked me what I was doing." Vegeta kept rubbing Bra's hand while he spoke, it was in the back of his mind that he was doing it at all at this point. "I told him, 'counting the rations.' In my mind, if we got more or less than the week before, it would be worth noting. If we got less, I could try to fix it by going directly to Frieza and asking for more food. Nappa…" The prince's eyebrows scrunched together, "Nappa got quiet after that. He seemed incredibly irked by my behavior. That's when I realized I was becoming a new kind of Saiyan… That… Never before had our kind been captured and caged like I had and it was turning me into something new. A sort of Saiyan-branded version of Frieza himself…

I hated it. So I fought more. I was always good at fighting so I prided myself on it. Fighting, honor, and pride were the foundation of our Saiyan race. So… I began to perfect that."

"You got really good at it, Dad. You've got a whole lotta pride, honor and fight in you still and you're, like, a hundred," Bra grinned.

"Will you stop saying that?" Vegeta scowled. "I am _not_ that old."

"How old are you?"

"That's not important."

Bra grinned, "I bet you're all messed up from that time chamber thingy."

"Age doesn't matter to a Saiyan."

"Blah blah cause we _always _look youthful blah blah blah," Bra rolled her eyes, "Yeah, you've told me about _that_. All the science hoohah is already in my noggin so don't stress that."

"Do all of you teenagers talk like that?" Vegeta scowled down at her.

"No, I'm unique," Bra chimed.

"You dress like the rest of those delinquents, so you could have fooled me," he rolled his eyes.

"Hey. Dad, you know what?" Bra turned slightly so her body was facing her father instead of just her face as she shined her 100 watt smile at him, "I think you should learn a little about me."

"What?" his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, "What are you talking about? I know your average body temperature, your age, your weight, your schedule at school-"

"Okay, stalker," Bra scoffed, "Can you tell me anything about my personality?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh this is just sad. Do you know my favorite color?"

"…"

"It's RED! Like yours!"

"I don't have a favorite color," Vegeta scoffed. "I have no bias towards hues or saturations."

"You said red when I was a little kid," Bra frowned.

"… Then perhaps it is red."

"What about my favorite subject in school?" the teenager cocked her head with a smile.

"We were supposed to be talking about me. You have the shortest attention span-"

"Daaaaaaaaaaaad!" she began whacking her hands against his bicep, "Answer meeee!"

"Choir."

"…" Bra let her arms drop, "Why would you even say that?"

"Because you like to yodel at me," Vegeta rolled his eyes but there was a smirk on his lips.

"Oh come on!" Bra turned and collapsed on top of his lap, now looking upside at her father. "That's not funny."

"I thought it was quite humorous," was her father's response.

"I'm so mad at you right now. Ugh," Bra began to play with her hair as she lied on top of her father like a rag doll. Her back was arched right where his legs were like a flexible little contortionist.

"Hey, am I so bendy because of my Saiyan heritage?"

"Your mother is flexible so that might not be the case," Vegeta mumbled.

"Huh?" Bra blinked.

The prince of all Saiyans turned red at even thinking about that at the moment. "Yes, us Saiyans are uhm flexible so you most likely uhh got it from me."

"If you're a race of warriors how come your genes aren't as dominant as Mom's genes?" Bra smiled crookedly.

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta sneered.

"I look just like Mom," she grinned, "So much for a warrior race. Mom beat you out, dude."

"Don't call me 'dude'," he scowled, putting his palm over her face with a sigh. "And the second child normally looks just like one of the parents. You just happen to look like your mother as opposed to me."

The mini-Bulma giggled as she removed her father's hand from her face, "Well, I was just wondering," she grinned.

Lying on top of his knees, Bra thought to herself for a moment as Vegeta ran his gloved hand over his daughter's hair.

"Did you have showers and stuff on Frieza's ship?"

"You really are just like your mother," Vegeta sighed.

"I'm curious!" she laughed out as she rolled off of him and got readjusted back at his side.

"Yes, but they were only used once every few days and immediately after trips to other planets," he grumbled.

"Oh, gross. I bet you reeked."

"Your mother told me that I was rank when I returned from space so I'd suppose you're right in that assumption."

"Dude-"

"Don't call me 'dude'," he repeated dryly.

"Dad, Trunks doesn't bathe for a day and he's the most disgusting thing on the face of the Earth. I can only imagine what you smelled like. I'm surprised Mom even looked at you!" Bra giggled.

"Why are we even having this talk?" Vegeta groaned.

"We're bonding," she beamed up at him.

"Oh yes, _that _miserable thing…"


	10. You Say That Like I Don't Already Know

**Author's Notes**: I realized that I really can't stretch this story into another chapter without endangering the integrity of it. It ends on a fluffy note, but I've come to terms with that. There really is no other way to end a Bra/Vegeta fic, I've come to that conclusion grudgingly throughout writing this story. I did, in fact, put a fan-mix together for this story. There's a link to my live journal on my profile. Follow the link to my lj and it'll be on there. I'll have it tagged too as Saiyan Bonding, for easy finding. I may put an extra chapter on this but I don't see me being able to do that. I can't think of anything to add on to this. Maybe a sort of 'exuent' thing with the whole family but I feel like it would be a little off, considering ninety-nine percent of this story takes place between father and daughter. Anyway, enjoy the (unless I say later) final installment of Saiyan Bonding.

* * *

"Dad, have you ever considered having more kids with mom?" Bra asked as they sat side by side on the bed, her head on his shoulder lovingly.

"No, I never considered having children **period**. Let alone having more than I already have," her father answered her without much of a fight. "Your brother was enough trouble as it was, and you were okay at first but now you're just out of control."

She turned and grinned up at him, "I think you're handling my rebellion quite well, Daddy," she complimented.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes, but didn't reply with a specific statement.

"So, it all just sort of happened and you just… went with it?" Bra asked.

"Your mother is my mate. I stay with her for life, that's how it works," he informed her.

"Yeah yeah, you told me that," Bra looked in front of her now. "So… It never crossed your mind to be a dad until Mom said she was pregnant," she said it like a statement so he didn't bother answering it like it was a question.

"I didn't decide to act like a father until after Kakarott died in the battle with Cell. I saw the future version of your brother die and I… I was very moved by it emotionally," Vegeta confessed, "After that, I swore off fighting. If I wasn't fighting… there wasn't much else to do than to father Trunks."

Bra looked up at him to see his black eyes weren't really focused on anything, his hands were wrapped around hers in a loving manner but he didn't think much of it.

"Did you, like, _miss_ it? Mom said you were… Kind of like a shell," Bra phrased uneasily, unsure if he'd snap for calling him a shell.

"Yes," he told her, "It's very unnatural for a Saiyan not to fight for a long period of time. I…" he scrunched his nose up a little as he admitted to something he couldn't believe he was admitting. But he trusted his little girl. "I couldn't handle it. It's why I went back to training. That sort of consistency with training is all I've had in my life. When I dropped it, my body went into slight shock. I just…" He shook his head as if to shake the thoughts off of him.

"Shock?" Bra questioned. "Like, it physically changed you?"

"I was a very different person during those three years, but yes. It hurt not to go and train every day. Kakarott would agree to feeling that pain every once and a while. You get very wound up without that physical outlet," he informed her.

"No kidding?" she laughed then, "I can't imagine you more wound up than you already are, Daddy. You're a tight-wad."

"I am not a 'tight-wad'," he scowled.

"Oh whatever. I'm right and you're wrong," she informed him.

"I would have to strongly disagree with that statement," he replied.

"That's because you're in denial," she smiled victoriously when all she got was a huff from him. That was compliance if _she _ever heard it!

"Do you like it now? I mean, life's not very exciting now and I know you still train but there aren't any big enemies. It bug you any?" she looked up at him.

The prince was silence, "The villains I have fought come from the same factory. There will always be more and they will come to this planet to hurt us if they so chose to do something so unbelievably clichéd... I will fight to protect this planet, but… I no longer feel the need to prove myself. I know I'm one of the strongest out there, I don't need to enter tournaments or search the universe for an opponent. It wouldn't be fair to you or your mother if I left to do something like that anyway."

"That's great, Dad, but you didn't answer my question."

His eyebrows pulled together and his lips turned down in a frown, "What?"

"I asked if you're happy now without a big battle going on," she repeated in a slightly-blunter wording.

Vegeta thought, "… I'm happy in a different way."

"Oh, that's a side-swipe of a question if I ever heard one," Bra scowled and she lightly flicked his hand. He just chuckled and rubbed her arm lightly.

"I've had a very full life, different areas of it lead me to feel different ways. I was happy on Frieza's ship when I was able to obtain a planet. It meant I would get bigger portions and no beatings. I was happy in the three years after Frieza's reign of terror ended because of just that, Frieza was dead, and that I was able to train without interruption in order to ascend in power," he lifted his head slightly so he was staring at the ceiling. Bra noticed that he didn't like eye-contact when he spoke of his past and she was just fine with it. Those black eyes could be a little unnerving. "I was happy during Trunks' childhood if he shut up for more than a few hours. I will always be happy if your mother will shut up for more than a few hours," Bra giggled at that and he smirked.

"Now? I'm happy because I'm able to live in peace. I've never been able to live this way before and I can do it with companions I can trust… I have come to have a home. I'm happy because of that… Because I have a place to come back to if I ever leave and people who will, although they may not have done it before a few years ago, take me back as well. Even if they don't take me in because of me- they, instead, take me in for my family's sake… They'll still welcome me.

"I've never had that before… It…" He shut his eyes, "It does make me very, very happy, Bra."

She smiled and pressed her head into his arm, "Daddy, I love you so much," she confessed happily, "I know I sort of ignored you since I got into middle-school but I want you to know that. I love you a whole lot," she lifted her head and smiled up at him.

He looked down at her and smiled, "I know you do," he ran his hand through her hair and she wrapped her arms around him.

"I don't want us to grow apart again. I like what these questions did for us, Daddy. They brought us together again…" She realized that, like the big sap she was, she was tearing up. Bra sniffed and wiped at her eyes, "Maybe you should take this play out of my book and let Trunks do the interrogating too and you two can bond ," she laughed a little shakily out.

Her father had a warm smile on his face and he looked back at the ceiling as he stroked her hair while she stayed close to him. "Somehow I don't think it would work out as swimmingly as this did."

"Only because he's a boy and he's difficult," she assured.

"All boys are difficult to you women. No matter Human or Saiyan- We're all very hard to work with. Especially for you, because you've got so much of your mother in you," he chuckled out.

"I've got a lot of you in me too," she insisted gently as she stayed snug against him.

He nodded in agreement and silence snuck into the conversation again… and Bra didn't care. She had no more questions- nothing that she cared to pry into from what she had been told. She was back in her father's arms like she had been when she was a small child. She didn't realize how much she had missed that familiar warmth around her body. She didn't know that even his scent was able to coax her like a silent lullaby to a drowsiness that only came from feeling one hundred percent safe.

That's what Vegeta was to her. He was her safety blanket. She knew that, because he had been through so many traumatic experiences, he would never let her get hurt. He knew how it felt to be hurt. He didn't want that for his princess.

So Prince Vegeta, the last full-blooded Saiyan elite, would keep his arms around his princess. He'd fight everybody in Hell a thousand times over and never give up to keep them away from his baby girl and he'd fight them with passion in his eyes. She was his gem. She was his reason to live in peace and, until she had begun prying into it, he'd never felt the need to look back on his past since she had come along.

The journey into his past, digging through the pain and the upsets he had felt, had been something he never would have volunteered to do. She put him up to it, and he was just stubborn enough to take up the challenge.

He knew that she had honestly enjoyed their bonding experience. He knew she could have gone to anybody if she seriously just wanted information but she chose to come to him.

Vegeta smiled. It'd be a lied if he said it hadn't stroked his ego. Bra had gone to him because he had something over everybody else. As they laid on her soft, expensive(Vegeta grudgingly remembered), comforter with his arms around her like a guardian he pressed his nose into her blue hair and took a deep breath of the scent that smelled so much like her mother.

She could have gone to Bulma, too. Nope, though. She wanted to talk to her father.

She wanted to talk to the _Saiyan _part of her heritage to understand.

He shut his black eyes for a long moment, reopening them as a genuine smile found its way to his lips.

"I'll always be here to protect you, Bra," he promised her.

Bra scoffed, "You say that like I don't already know."

He chuckled and shut his eyes in contentment. Yes, he was very happy and finally he had managed to feel that way without somebody else's blood on his hands. Earth hadn't been as horrible as he would said only 15 years earlier.

Maybe he was biased, since his princess was 15 years old.

But, hell, if he was? He'd just tell anybody who had a problem with it that they could stick it. This was his life and he, finally, was able to admit that he completely and totally loved it.


End file.
